Funny how things turn out
by fangluv1089
Summary: Fourteen years ago Max and Fang split from the flock. Max married Dylan and Fang married Miya Well now their kids are in the same high/middle school together. For all of you Dylan lovers out there I wouldn't recommend this.
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my new story. Yes max and Dylan's daughter has the same name as max and Fang's but this relates nothing to You have a what!. This is what happens when you take Max and Dylan's kid and introduce her to Fang and Miya's kid. Oh and I plan on making Dylan an abusive drunk ass hole because i personally don't like him so yeah

I should have the first chapter up soon just dealing with end of year shmit right now k


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so this story is pretty much going to be from Alice's max's and Fang's POV and the occasional Jase and Dylan

Oh and i own nothing!

Small world.

"Alice get your Ass down here!" I heard dad yell He would want to know where mom was, and when he couldn't find her he would decide that I needed a little color to my body possibly purple. I walked down cautiously and faced him.  
>"Where is your waste of a mother?" He demanded. I frowned and shook my head finding it easier not to say a word to him.<br>"Come here." He slurred and I reluctantly walked u to him. He grabbed me by the arm tightly and threw me to the ground. I whimpered and he kicked me in the gut. He was always careful not to hit my face too much because of school. He gave a sadistic smile and kicked me in the ribs.  
>"No whining!" He ordered and I bit my lip as he kicked me harder. I eventually went into a numb state and after a few hours he left me on the floor. Mom was probably out buying more food because he ate it all so I couldn't blame her for this.<br>I slowly pulled myself up off of the floor and limped to my room to sleep, I had my first day of high school shit.  
>LINE BREAK<p>

I stared at my outfit in the mirror and sighed. A few bruises could be seen but oh well.  
>"Honey remember your jacket!" Mom called from downstairs. Right now dad was away at a bar to fuel for another beating.<br>I sighed, gabbed my jacket, kissed mom goodbye, and lifted off to fly to school.

FPOV  
>I watched Jase leave the house in a hurry and laughed.<br>"Miya honey where did you go?" I called out and went to look for her. She was sitting in our room looking at old pictures of Jase as she held her swollen stomach.  
>"Hey sweetie." I said and kissed the top of her head. She smiled up at me and looked back at the picture.<br>"Soon there will be little baby girl pictures to be looking at." She said and I smiled a rare smile and nodded.

APOV

I ran through the hallways late already for class.  
>"Shit, shit, shit." I muttered and burst into class. The teacher gave me a knowing look and directed me to sit beside a tall black haired boy who smiled and gave a kind wave .at me. I was instantly reluctant to go near him. Since dad had almost black hair any boy with black hair made me nervous.<br>I sat beside him and gave a shy smile.  
>"Hi I'm Jase Bryant." He said an open friendly smile on his face.<br>"Um-m Alice R-ride" I said and shook his gentle hand.  
>"Nice to meet you Alice." He said <p>


	3. Chapter 3

JP owns it all

Happy days

I stared at the friendly boy my entire class period. He looked so familiar and that caught me off guard. Something about his deep brown eyes and the shape of his lips reminded me of the shape of my own lips for some reason. I gave a sigh and jumped when the bell went off.

"Shit." I said and began to pack up my things.

"Hi I'm Jackson Patric. i am on the welcoming committee and I would like to show you around." A tan skinned dirty blond told me as he held out his hand. I reluctantly shook it and nodded.

"Well lets go!." He said smiling widely. I stood up to follow him and Jase followed me.

"Jack you are not on the welcoming committee. You are just trying to snag the pretty girl." Jase said. "Dear stick with me and I will protect you from pervs like him." Jase said and slung an arm around my shoulders. I gave a slight smile a little comforted by the arm.

"Oh honey He is the perv." Jackson said. "Oh and you can call me jack or in some cases brother." He said and linked arms with me.

"Um okay." I said, I think these people were crazy.

"So newbie where are ya from?" Jase asked as they led me out of the school.

"Home school why are we leaving?" I asked sightly worried as flashes of a pissed dad flashed through my mind.

"Tragic and relax we can skip my dad is the principal. I just texted him." Jack said holding up his phone.

"Wait principal James is your dad?" I asked shocked.

"Yup and is my mom." Jack said and I nodded that would explain the tanned skin. Jack led us to a old truck and smirked.

"Just beyond here is paradise." He said and kept walking. I glanced at Jase, shrugged, and kept walking. We strode into a clearing with a large farmhouse in it and a lake off to the side.

"Come on slow pokes!." Jack called and we sped up to follow him. He led us to a room at the top of the house that held massive amounts of explosives and video games along with every nameable game system and a 80in' TV screen that covered an entire wall along with speakers. I saw a sound system in a corner of the room and idly wondered where the bed was.

He saw me looking for it and pointed to the other room.

"This is my sitting room." He informed me and I gave a shocked nod and watched Jase run around exclaiming at all the random things he knew about.

"So lady and gentleman I have one question for you. Who wants to challenge me first?" He asked and waggled his eyebrows. And thats how for one of the only times in my life I was happy and contempt to hear a man swear and threaten something.

OOC: Okay so yes I added in Iggy's son. Originally I had planned on having Alice get with Jase but also Max get with Fang and think of how wrong that would be. I might have an angel and a random OC person or a gazzy and Ella but I don't know I might just have them as teachers or a cop don't know yet. But anyways review! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Ha JP you don't own my pants but you do own everything else

Away from school

APOV

I had been best friends with the boys for about two months now. Almost every day I would be at their house and mom would have to come get me. Right now we are swimming in the lake. Well they are I am sitting on the shore talking to them as they rough house in the water.

"Alie why don't you swim i would like to see you in the bikini that my mom bought you." Jack called giving a mischievous grin. I shook my head and went back to my book. I couldn't swim due to the fact that I have a huge scar running the length of my waist. I glanced at the sky them my phone and swore.

"I have to go guys." I said and unfurled my wings to take off. They waved goodbye and i took off towards my house. Dad was going to be pissed, tonight was my night to make dinner.

"Where the hell have you been?" He slurred when I got in.

"Sorry I got held up and lost track of time." I said hoping that he was feeling merciful tonight. He gave a sneer and kicked me to the kitchen floor.

"Dy;lan stop!" I heard mom yell.

"Shut up bitch!" He yelled and slapped mom the sound of the skin contact echoed through the room then a crash of pots as mom fell.

"Now look. I am tired of you hitting me and mom around. _You_ are the waste of space not us!" I yelled at him furious. A gleam came to his eyes as he registered what I had said.

"No _you_ look here." He growled and grabbed my arm. "I will not have a piece of shit like you mouthing off to me.!" Hy yelled and threw me to the floor. I went to get up but he kicked my arms out from under me causing me to face plant.

"I am going to teach you some manners!" He shouted getting into my face. He grabbed my hair and forced me to look at him.

"Do you understand!" He spat and I flinched back. He gave a grin threw me to the floor and walked over to a knife on the kitchen table.

"Mom!" I gasped out but she was out cold. He grabbed me and flipped me on my side. He sat on my legs pulled up my shirt and held my arms.

"This will prove that you are mine." He snarled and I felt the blade come down on my side as he carved something into my skin. I let out a scream and he swore and wiped the blood away from the wound.

"Shut it." He ordered and shoved a gag into m mouth causing me to choke. "There it is done." He said after about a half an hour He leaned down and licked the wound quickly and  
>i flinched from the feel of his tongue on my body. He stood up and pulled me up with him.<p>

"Now I will teach you a lesson about respect." He growled and dragged me to his bedroom. I stopped short and he smirked.

"Alice meet stairs." He said and pushed me down. I protected my face and neck and glanced up as he walked up to me and kicked me in the side of the face.

"What have we learned?" He growled and blackness overtook me.

JPOV(Jack)

It has been a week since we say Alice. She hasn't even been to school. The teachers were going to call social services soon.

"Jase I think we should go check on her. "I said as I glanced at my bedroom door in thought.

"I'm sure dad would drive us." He suggested with a shrug

. "Think is would her parents let us in? I mean two teenage boys show up on her door step talking about how she has been missing and how they want to make sure she isn't dead sounds a little stalkerish." Jase informed me looking serious.

"But we cant just let the school call Social Services." I said knowing that that would cause everyone trouble.

"Fine let me call my dad," Jase said and I stood to go get my shoes on.

APOV

i glared at the ceiling of my room feeling dizzy and drained of energy. I stared at the fresh bruises dotting my arm and let a tear slip my cheek and fell back into blackness.

MPOV

A knock sounded at the door and i walked to the white object that hid so many secrets cautiously.

"Hello Mrs. Ride The school called me in to look up on Alice and see if she is okay." A blonde cop with blure eyes said.

"Gazzy?" I asked stunned.

"Max?" He asked back just as shocked. I fell into his arms sobbing uncontrollably and he hugged me tight.

"Where have you been?" He whispered and pulled me into a tighter embrace


	5. Chapter 5

Man JP owns it all except Alice Jase and Jake

Reunion

MPOV

Gazzy helped me sit on the ground and still held onto me as I sobbed. At the moment Dylan was at the bar and Alice was recovering from a recent beating. I felt so horrible for letting this happen to her. She was only fifteen and already had more scars than I had ever had at that age.

"Max what happened to you?" Gazzy asked looking into my eyes. I shook my head afraid to tell anyone evem my own 'little brother'.

"I've just missed you so much." I said between sobs, he nodded and pulled me to him cooing quiet words to me.

"Lets go inside." He said and helped me stand up. I led him to the living room and instantly felt ashamed and embarrassed, Dylan had left beer cans scattered around the room again.

"Max you hate beer." Gazzy said suspiciously. I gave a light nod and began to clean up.

"Dylan had a party last night." I told him simply.

"Okay well Max I do need to see Alice to be sure that she is okay." He told me and I turned away but nodded.

"She just fell down the stairs but refuses to go to a hospital." I told him and he stood up to go to her room I followed quietly and entered her room with him. She did look like he had fallen down the stairs as she lay sleeping.

"These look fresh has she been sick?" He asked and I nodded sadly.

"I see." He said. He was about to say something else when the doorbell rang. I stood to answer and Came face to face with Jack and Jase.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"We need to see Alice we are worried." He said I frowned and shook my head."

"She isn't well I want as little visitors as possible." I told them.

"Max?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I glanced up to veiw the face of Fang.

"Oh." I managed to gasp pit before I hit the floor and blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

Oh mu gosh I feel so loved you guys^_^ thank you so much for the awesome reiews I am sorry I am not updating today except for later on tonight I will try to do a few chapters tomorrow but today my sister is graduating so thankyou for all of the support and I will try to update again soon

Fangluv1089


	7. Chapter 7

Okay here it is the next chapter

JP owns all but my awesome looking pants so ha

Hard truth

FPOV(le gasp)

I watched max fall to the floor in shock. She looked frail and all too skinny, I didn't like that. i mean I'm glad she was alive but she looked like a walking skeleton. That worried me.

"Max!" I exclaimed as common sense returned to me. i knelt beside her small frame and began to shake her lightly afraid of breaking her.

"Whats goin' on?" A small tired voice asked from the doorway. I glanced up to see a smaller version of max standing in the doorway that led to what i assumed a hall. She leaned heavily on the frame and was covered in bruises and small cuts.

"Alice!" Jase yelled and ran past me and went to help her stand.

"What happened?" He asked Alice, she got an alarmed look and glanced at her passed out mother and gave a sigh.

"I fell down the stairs." she said quickly and glanced up as Jack ran to get her other side.

"Well you don't need to be standing." He said and scooped Alice up, she gave out a small yelp of surprise but he ignored it. He walked Alice over to a small chair and set her down and I scooped max up and carried her to the couch.

"Why are you here?" Alice asked looking directly at me. I looked at her confused and let Iggy and Gazzy try to wake Max.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused she glared at me and sat up slightly straighter.

"You hurt my mom when you two where barely past being kids." She said. I was confused what was she talking about.

"What?" I asked and her frown deepened her green eyes sparking with anger.

"When the both of you were seventeen you left the flock to start a flock of your own. But after you Fucked my mom you got scared, tucked your tail between you legs, and left with a simple note that said 'I'm sorry'!" She said yelling the last word.

"So I will ask you again, why are you here?" She demanded. I was shocked, Max had told her all of that? But why? Well might as well answer the small Max who was scrutinizing me as if I was a piece of gum on the sidewalk and she had just stepped in it.

"I left Max because I was scared. I wasn't ready for a ki, and I didn't have the heart to tell Max who was hell bent on a child." I told her she frowned at that.

"Well i think it would have been better than just leaving her when shou could have been pregnant. You better thank whoever is out there watching your ass that she wasn't." She said sounding a lot older than fifteen.

"Look I just was too scared for a kid." I said.

"As I said telling her that would have been better than dropping her in her own hell." She said then covered her mouth. " I mean leaving her so depressed she felt like she was in her own personal hell." She said and I felt like she had a different meaning but let it go.

"Well obviously she wasn't for long or you wouldn't be sitting here." I stated plainly.

"Yeah dad had to pick up the pieces that you left behind." Alice said and looked over at Max.

"Your a bastard." She said simply and stood up to go back to that hall the boys following her.

MPOV

"Your a bastard." Was what I woke up to.

"Alice?" I asked and sat up to view Gazzy and Iggy fanning me with some magazines.

"Good you are finally up." Gazzy said smiling. I nodded and glanced over at Fang who was vibrating with either anger or shame.

"F-Fang?" I whispered and he turned to look at me.

"Charming daughter." He said and sat on a chair across from me.

"Max I am so sorry I didn't know what leaving you would do." He said gesturing to my skinny frame I nodded allowing him to use him leaving for me to be so skinny. Truth was that Dylan ate almost everything in the house and what he didn't eat I forced down Alice's throat and then went to eat for myself.

"Max Alice just collapsed!." Jack called. "She coughed up blood first and now she is seizing!" He yelled alarmed and we all jumped up to run into Alice's room to see my baby on the floor shaking and choking while the boys tried to hold hr down and bring her back to consciousness.

Oh cliffy sorry but it is 2 a.m and i am tired so this should make up for the last two or three days of no updates love you guys review


	8. Chapter 8

JP why must you own MR? well ha I own Alice what now.

MPOV

"Sit her up and put a gag in her mouth we don't want her swallowing or biting her tongue." Gazzy yelled. Jack promptly began to gag her as I sat her up.

"Hold her still. Max is she epileptic?" Gazzy demanded as he held her legs down. I shook my head and felt tears run my face. After what felt like hours but was only a few minutes Alice stopped shaking and became calm and still in my arms.

"Max how much does Alice eat on a daily basis?" Gazzy asked looking concerned.

"Uhh I don't know." I lied.

"Well I think she might be anorexic." He said looking at Alice with concern.

"Max I'm back." Dylan called out and the front door slammed shut.

"Okay." I called out, "You all need to leave." I said quickly. They nodded kind of confused but all began to file out. I stood and picked up Alice to carry her to her room.

"What the hell was that Max?" Dylan demanded.

"Alice hasn't been to school in a while people got suspicious and called the cops and Fang. Iggy and their kids drove down so Jase and Jack could check on Alice." I explained and set Alice down.

""That's a damn lie and I know it." He growled and pulled me by the hair. I gave out a yell as he threw me to the ground and kicked me in the stomach.

"Why did you call the cops you little bitch?" He yelled and kicked me in the face.

"I didn't, I didn't!" I yelled as tears flew to my face. He frowned and grabbed my arm tightly.

"Liar!." He yelled and I heard the snap of bones as he broke my arm over his knee, I screamed out and he pulled me up by the neck.

"Shut it!." He yelled I whimpered but quieted down. He smiled and threw me to the wood floor and left me there.

"Make sure Alice gets to school tomorrow." He growled in my ear and left the room.

LINE BREAK

APOV

I sat in my desk aching all over from dad punishing me for not getting up fast enough for school.

"Alice." I heard Jack exclaim as he walked over to me.

"Hey." I said and smiled up at him. He got an odd look on his face as he looked me over.

"Why don't you eat?" He asked seriously.

"I uh-h, that's none of your business." I said quickly. He frowned and sat beside me at our desk.

"It is when you start seizing right in front of me ane wigh so little that I could pick you up with one arm." He sai and I shook my head.

"Look I don't want to talk about it okay?" I said simply. He gave a sigh but nodded. I glanced up as Mrs. Monique, Jack's mom, walked in to call the class to order.

The day passed without much incident, that is until Marie, the school slut, decided to be a bitch.

"Hey Alice is it true that you were out because your dad got you knocked up and you got an abortion?" She called across the hall. Now I have never hit anybody, ever, but she just made me snap.

"Fuck you you little whorish bitch!" I yelled and walked up to her.

"Say something again." I growled and she smirked.

"You heard me and who are you calling a whore at least I never got knocked up by me father." She said. I glared snapped my hand back and nailed her in the nose she let out a scream as her nose made a satisfying crunch. I tackled her and began to punch her over and over screaming profanities over and over. Eventually Jack and Jase pulled me off of her along with a few teachers and I was led to the principals office.

"Aliceia Ride what is your problem?" The principal- who was regrettably Marie's father- yelled at me. He didn't even give me time to answer.

"You are suspended for two weeks! Call your parents to come get you!" He yelled. Great just great. Two weeks with no escape from my father who would be pissed for at least one week of the two about school so my punishments would be probably four times worse than normal. Just great. not the sarcasm.

Sorry it took me so long to update I normally update every day but I had writers block. Okay question should I have Jack begin to have feeling for Alice and vice versa soon or not. Leave a comment to tell me and if you have any suggestions for this story I would be glad to hear them. Thx ^_^

Fangluv1089


	9. Chapter 9

sorry for the long wait JP owns it all

House arrest

APOV

As I flew home a thought hit me. That was the assistant principal. Jack's dad was the head principal. I instantly changed course. i landed easily on his lawn and jogged quickly into the house.

"James!." I called around his house that had become like mine I was allowed to call him by his first name.

"Alice why aren't you in bed?" He asked he had assumed I would be even tho the cops were called.

"I was in school and some whore claimed that I was out because my dad and I had sex an I had to get an abortion." I said in one breath and before he could interrupt I continued."And principal Simon got really pissed since I punched his daughter and probably broke a few other things and he expelled me can he do that without your concent?" I asked hurriedly. He gave a sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

"Alice I'm afraid he can. If you assaulted a student any school official has the right to suspend or expel you." He said and leaned on the wall.

"But can he just let his daughter off with nothing?" I demanded furious.

"Did she throw any punches?" He asked me and I shook my head. He gave a sigh and nodded."Then yes he can just let her off with nothing."He said.

"Okay thank you James." I said and walked out to take off.

LINE!

When I got home Dad stood waiting on me.

"You worthless bitch! Why in the hell would you get yourself suspended?" He demanded and threw me to the ground before I could answer him.

"Dad please stop." I said already ready for a beating.

"You know I don't think your normal punishments are enough!" He yelled and kicked me in the ribs cracking a few. I spit the blood p that rushed into my throat and looked up at him through watery eyes. He looked like he was satisfied. However his looked changed to that of anger when he saw hat I had spit up blood onto the brown carpet.

"Look at what you did! You mom will have to clean that up you bitch!" He yelled and pulled me up by the hair.

"Dad that hurts!" I yelled as he dragged me to a small room often used for storage in the back of the house.

"You kow what? You are on lockdown until you go back to school!."He yelled and threw me into the room and locked me inside. The locks were only key accessible from both sides and only he had the key to the lock.

I slid down the door letting out a few sobs and glared at the blank wall I thought. For now all I had was old Christmas and Halloween decorations to keep me busy. Well might as well make some tinsel bats while I'm here.

Okay so this is short but I shall be putting three more chappties up tomorrow to make up for my lack of writing. So please keep on reviewing thanks lovy yewsssss

Fangluv1089


	10. Chapter 10

Okay this is just a few answers to comments on the reviews

nudge is jacks mother

yes Alice Jase and Jack know about each other having wings that question has been asked a lot so yes they do in previous chapters I have hinted about them knowing

okay this is a comment pertaining to how Dylan acts okay yes he started off as his normal self but in the chapter below I will be explaining what happened to him that made him such a bastard.

and yes eventually Fang will get back with Max after He and Mia have a fight over that subject

Okay I hope that answers any questions and if you have any more feel free to ask

JP owns it all

Self defense

APOV

It has been a week, dad has only fed me a few times. I'm lucky because the storage room used to be a bedroom with a personal bathroom. Mom should be getting back from her business trip today so she should be able to convince dad to let me out. I gave a sigh and stared down at the tinsel bat in front of me.

"Alice honey are you okay?" My mom asked and before I could answer the door was kicked down and there stood mom.

"Momma." I said and jumped up she had a few new forming bruises but was okay.

"What did he do to you?" She demanded as she looked me over this was the first time he had done this to me.

"Just locked me in here I'm okay." I said smiling weakly at her. Dad lay on the table passed out.

"Mom why did you ever go to him?" I asked frowning at him. Mom gave a sigh and led me to my room.

"Honey when your father and I first met He was the sweetest thing." She said i gave a short nod.

"Then what happened to him?" I asked not believing that he could ever be nice.

"You remember that I told you that I never went to school? Well in all honesty there was a reason other than my wings., I was born in a place called Itex and when Fang and I were still in the flock we were on the run from them. Well Dylan was created in Itex as well. He was supposed to be my other half. I refused him and ran off with Fang." She said and paused to see if I was still listening. I nodded staring into her eyes making sure she wasn't lying.

"Well when Fang left me Dylan came to pick up the pieces. I still refused him and something in him snapped. He went insane not able to fulfill his purpose and he began to stalk me, well more than he already did, and when I finally agreed to take him he was different. He had gone into drinking. Well he is a mean drunk and a alcoholic." She said frowning slightly. I frowned and stood up.

"Then get rid of the problem." I said and ran downstairs and grabbed all of the beer in the fridge and began to pour it in the sink ignoring mom's warnings and protests.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I heard dad's voice from behind me.

JPOV(Jack)

I paced my room reciting the letter over and over again in my head. It was official I was in love with Alice ride. She was so amazing but always looked sad. I couldn't help but think something was wrong and I wanted to fix it. I would fix it. She will be happy and I will stop what makes her so sad and not want to eat.

"Jack, Jase's mother just went into labor." Mom called up the stairs, I jogged down stunned.

"Really?" I asked She nodded her hair bouncing with a bob.

"I'm shocked I mean she is a week early. That is suprising. Oh I hope she has Fang's eyes oh and Mia's hair that would be soo cute. I mean Jase got all of his father's looks bbut it would be adorable id the baby got both of thier looks. Wouldn't it be"

"Mom!" I cut her off. "Lets go or the baby will be here by the time you stop talking." I said and she nodded and we went to the car dad following.

APOV

Dad slammed me into the wall looking like A demon from hell.

"You little slut. That beer was expensive! And now you just go and waste it." He yelled and kicked me in the gut.

"You will pay for it." He said and grabbed me by the hair and began to drag me to his room. He threw me on the bed and began to try to tie my limbs down. Before he could even begin on tying arms I grabbed a lamp and smashed it over his head. He stumbled back shocked and went to lunge at me. I rolled of of the bed and cleanly dodged him.

"Alice hold still!" He ordered I was surprised he even remembered my name.

"No! I am tired of you beating on me and mom and I refuse to let you do that to me!" I screeched and pointed at the bed. He ran to the drawer and grabbed a gun.

"I'm afraid you doe a choice." He snarled and knocked me back down on the bed and held the gun to my neck.

"You know Alice I am tired of your little brave act. I will break you of it." He growled

JPOV(Jack)

i sat in the waiting room with Jase, mom, and dad. Mia has been in for about four hours now and she has just gotten to the point where she could get drugged.

"Nick I'm so happy for you! I mean a baby girl is on the way for you. You must be so happy and excited. I mean it will be a little stressful having to take care of a second child but I mean it is still so exciting!" Mom said i eventually stopped listening and pulled Jase down the hall.

"I think I am in love with Alice." I confessed to him and he gave me an odd look.

"Thats nice?" He said slowly. I gave a sigh and shook my head.

"No it isn't because she might not like me in the same way and also I'm the player of the school what if she doesn't trust me?" I demanded and he gave a sigh.

"Just calm down. Hint at it to her and if she hints back ease her into a relationship. Secretly stalking her will get you nowhere and only end badly." He said I gave a nod and went to re-join dad adn the others with him following suit,

APOV

I lay on the bed sobbing and hurting he had left me tied so I couldn't even move to curl up.

"Oh god Alice!" My mom exclaimed and ran over to me to untie me I flinched at every touch not even bothering to talk.

"We are leaving this is the last straw." She whispered as tears ran down her pulled a few articles of clothing on me and ran to the drawer to grab three swollen socks. She picked me up and ran out of the house and took off. I barely registered that it was raining before I drifted off. After a bit I woke to mom talking.

"Ange this is the only place I could think to turn to." She said

"Oh god max you look horrible come in." A female voice said and I was moved out of the cold rain into a warm area that smelled like cinnamon cookies and roses and fro some reason I felt safe in this warm smelling area.

Okay that was to make up for my recent no writey time I will try to write more later today

Fangluv1089


	11. Chapter 11

JP owns it akll

missing

I stood in a dark room screaming could be heard in the distance.

"Where am i?"I whispered and continued towards the screaming afraid of what I would find. The door was closed but a dim light shone under the door's crack. I slowly slid open the door and came to view my father on top of my mutilated self. A knife hovered over my throat in dad's hand. He turned to view me a grin played on his lips qas he plunged the knife in my throat.

I woke up with a choking gasp on a soft bed and under covers that felt soft against my skin. I was undressed down to my bra and underwear and I was still in the house that smelt warm and inviting.

"Mom?" I called out my voice hoarse.

"She is out dear you were having a nightmare." A soft voice said beside me. I looked over to look into the caring brown eyes of my grandmother. She gave a soft smile and whiped some hair from my face.

"Where am I?" I asked looking around and pausing on a blond woman in the corner of the room standing quietly.

"You are in your aunts house. You will be staying her for a bit until your dad has been taken in by the police." Grandma said I shuddered as memories flooded back to me. I realised that my entire body ached and I wanted mom right now.

"Are you hungry?" The blond woman asked, I took that as her way of changing the topic. I gave a weak nod and lay back on the pillow.

"Honey a police officer will be coming down to look at your injuries in a bit okay? It is you uncle and you have already met him." Grandma informed me as the blond walked back in with steaming soup and a steaming cup of something. She folded out the legs of the trey that the food and drink was on and placed it on my lap. I gave the dark liquid in the cup a skeptical look.

"What is it?" I asked and she gave a small smile.

"It's herbal tea it will help with the pain."She said and I nodded taking a small sip and almost spit it out. it tasted horrible too bitter. However the polite side of me wouldn't allow the liquid to leave my mouth I didn't want to hurt her feelings. After a bit mom walked in with the cop from the other day.

"Mom."I stated simply and she sat on the bed and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, so sorry." She sobbed over and over again and surprisingly_, I_ was the one comforting _her_.

"Angel what all happened?" The officer asked.

"Well Gazzy as I said Max showed up with Alice half dead in her arms. I let them in and helped clean Alice up." Angel said with a shrug. Gazzy gave a nod and turned to face me.

"Okay Alice I am going to ask you a few questions. Is that okay with you?"He asked pulling out a note pad and pen. I paled at the idea of agreeing to talk about it and he gave a friendly smile.

"Don't worry I won't ask you to go into detail just a few questions. it will help us find and convict him." He said, reluctantly I nodded and he sat on the edge of my bed.

"Okay Alice, has you father ever beaten you?" He asked and I gave a sharp nod. He sighed and scribbled something down.

"How long has he been beating you?" He asked looking me in the eyes.

"For as long as I can remember." I mummered he nodded again and wrote something down.

"Is this the first time that your father has sexually abused you?" He asked and I felt tears gather in my eyes.

"Gazzy maybe you should just let her rest for now." I heard Angel say and I shook my head.

"No it's okay. Yes this is the first time he has ever raped me." I said simply. He nodded again and stood up.

"Alie are you able to stand?" He asked. I nodded and stood up ignoring the fact that I was so under dressed in front of everyone.

"Do you mind if I photograph the evidence?" He asked gesturing to my scarred and bruised body. I closed my eyes and nodded and took mom's hand. Clicks of a camera could be heard and I saw the flashes from behind mu ids all the while mom was giving my hand reassuring squeezes.

"Okay Alice I'm done here go ahead and rest."Gazzy said."Can i please speak to the rest of you in the kitchen?"He asked there were nods all around and everyone stood as I lay down to go back to sleep.

FPOV(Fang)

"?" A voice asked and I looked up.

"Yes?" I asked

"Congratulations you are the father of a beautiful baby girl."He said smiling, i stood and smiled.

"Can I see them?" I asked he nodded and I motioned for Jase to follow me. He jumped up an eager smile playing on his lips. I walked in to see Mia holding a small pink bundle.

"wanna hold her?" She asked I nodded eagerly and took her. When I viewed the face of my daughter my smile vanished. She looked nothing like me. Her eyes were turquoise rather than my black or Mia's brown. The angle of her face didn't match either of ours and the little tiffs of hair that were poking out were a dirty blond.

"Mia." I said quietly she gave me an odd look then frowned.

"Not now."She said and I handed the baby to Jase as the other filed in.

"What are you going to name her?" I heard Iggy ask.

"You know what would be good? Hayley oh or Jessica, or Alyssa. All of those names are pretty but you know you wanna choose.." I didn't wait to hear the rest of Nudge's ran, I stormed out of the hospital and whipped out my wings. I needed to go talk to Angel. I couldn't talk to the others, Ig and nudge were with that cheating bitch and max had her own problems to deal with. Hell Gazzy was on a case and wouldn't even have the time.

i landed at Angels house and went to knock on the door but it was open with the screen door in place.

"The thing id Dylan is missing. After you called me Max, i sent a squad down and went myself and the place was cleaned of any beer, a good amount of Dylan's clothes, and any and all money." Gazzy told Max who let out a shocked whimper.

"I don't want him hurting my baby again." She whimpered.

"And he won't we will be putting you with one of us as protection."Gazzy said."Question is who?" He added.

"Me." I stated simply as I walked in. I got a few shocked stares then Max had her arms around me and she was sobbing into my chest. I was shocked but after a few minutes I warmed up and wrapped my arms around her.

"Oh god Fang." She sobbed.

"He-he-he-"She sobbed but wasn't able to get it out.

"Max what happened?" I asked

"He beat and raped alice." Angel said from the table.

"And now he is out there somewhere and is a threat to Alice and Max still until we find him." Gazzy said.

"You don't know where he is?" A shaky voice said from the door way. 'Why does she always have to show up at the worst of times?' I thought to myself as I viewed the face of Alice.


	12. Chapter 12

JP owns everything

Explanations and sparked feelings.

APOV

I glared at the shocked faces in the room.

"Alice why aren't you sleeping?" Mom asked.

"I'm not tired. Now what the hell do you mean you don't know where he is?"I demanded pissed. I wanted justice, I wanted that bastard to go through the same pain that mom and I had faced for god knows how long.

"Look Alice he took off he knew Max would call me." Gazzy said looking sorry.

"Then why don't you go after him?" I shouted everyone visibly shrank back.

"Alice they are doing the best they can calm down."Mom said standing to walk over to me. I fell into her arms sobbing and she sank to the floor with me allowing me to soak her shirt with salty tears. After a bit I drifted off to a deep sleep full of just darkness.

MPOV

"Max?"Fag asked after I had shut the door to Alice's temporary room.

"What?"I asked.

"Come fly with me. we need to talk."He said and I nodded too tired to refuse. We stepped outside and took off, Fang was leading me to somewhere secluded and I realized with a start that we were going to the cliff with the hawks.

"Max why did you allow this to get this far? The Max I knew would have kicked his ass the minute he tried to touch you. Much worse you would have killed him if he tried to touch you child." Fang said and I looked away.

"I don't know fang. I was scared that if I lost him I wouldn't get anyone else. I mean I lost you. I didn't want Alice growing up without a father." I said. He stepped towards me and lifted my chin gently forcing me to look at him.

"Max you are a beautiful strong woman who could get anybody you want. Why on earth would you think that you couldn't?" He asked. i frowned and gave a shake of my head.

"I don't know, I guess just one day I believed him when he told me I was worthless." I said. His frown deepened and he shook his head.

"Why didn't you leave beforehand?" He asked and I felt tears going down my cheeks.

"Well I thought he would change and I was scared. By the time he started abusing me I was six months pregnant with Alice and I was afraid to leave with Alice so far along. I mean I didn't know where any of the flock members were and I would just be a burden to mom." I explained and sat on a near by rock.

"Max." Fang whispered astonished and knelt in front of me. He took my hand in his and i smiled slightly through my tears. Where Dylans hands were rough and too strong, Fangs were soft and gentle against my hands.

"Fang." I whispered and before I knew what I was doing I was kissing him. His arms closed artound my waist and pulled me closer. I didn't know what I was doing, I guess I was so deprived of a gentle touch that I was willing to just attack fang. After a few minutes I pulled back for air and stared down at the smiling fang.

"I'm so sorry."I whispered and he pulled me back to him. I was astonished so I pulled back faster than I had before.

"Max I still love you I always have." He whispered in y ear and my heart fluttered.

"Then why did you leave?" I asked.

"I was scared."He answered and pulled me down to his chest so that I was listening to his heart.

"You are the only one who can make my heart beat this erratically."He told me and I relaxed listening to the quick and erratic eating of his heart.

""Fang?"I asked and he looked down at me.

"Yes?" He asked.

"What about Mia?"I asked and he shook his head.

"I don't think we are together anymore. My daughter isn't mine." He said and I frowned.

"I'm so sorry."I whispered and hugged him as best I could.

"Not your fault." He said and pulled me into a tight but gentle hug.

Okay befor you rant about how max would never believe that she was worthless I have seen stronger women believe worse for less aka I have seen one woman think that shew was worth nothing but shit and tried to kill herself but myself and her family helped her out of that dark place so don't rant about how that could never happen to max because honestly it could happen to anybody

Fangluv1089


	13. Chapter 13

JP owns everything

Feelings?

APOV

I stared out the car window as rain specked it. I glanced ahead at Fang who was driving with mom in the front, then at Jase who was unusually quiet.

"Hey you okay?"I asked and lightly touched his arm. He looked at me for a few seconds then gave out a startled laugh.

"You escape from being beaten after fourteen years, after getting rapped, and now they cant find the man who did it, and _you_ are asking _me_ if I'm okay?"he asked astonished. I gave a slightly shocked nod and he smiled warmly at me.

"Alice that is why you are my best friend"he said and pulled me into an awkward hug due to the seat-belts. I was stiff in his arms not really liking to be touched.

"Sorry"he said and backed off.

"We're here."Fang said and I began to undo my buckle.

"Alice you can bunk with me if you want. You can have the bed."Jase said rubbing the back of his neck. I smiled and nodded, he would never hurt me in that way.

"Yeah we could have Jack over, and it would be like normal. I need some of that." I said and an odd look crossed his face. He was hiding something. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the back yard.

"Okay whats going on?" I demanded."The last time you got that look you were about to tell me about your wings."I said.

"Jack will tell you. Oh and mom and dad are fighting."he added. I nodded and pulled him back around to the front to get my bags. I walked into the house and went straight to Jase's room I knew that house like a pro. Hell I could walk it blindfolded.

"I will call Jack dad already gave the okay for him to be over for the night." Jase said. I nodded and set my stuff in a corner of the room feeling like I was intruding or taking up space for him. I sat beside my bags suddenly feeling self conscious . Jack glanced over at me and rose an eyebrow.

"You can use a chair you know that _is_ what they are for."he said, I gave a short nod and sat on one of his plush video game chairs that he had got for me after a while. Jack smiled over at me and pulled out his cell phone to call Jack.

"He will be over in a few."Jack said after a few minutes of him talking.

LINE

"Alice are you okay?" Jack asked for the hundredth time.

"I'm the same as I was five minutes ago Jack"I said simply and went back to the game I was playing.

"Alice can I talk to you outside?" Jack asked. I nodded and handed the controller to Jase.

"That damn boss keeps killing Bloodrayne anyway so the game is pissing me off anyway."I said and walked out with him. When we got to the back yard he shut the door tightly and quietly and turned me to face him.

"Look alice I really like you."He said and I frowned.

"I like you too?" I muttered.

"No I mean I like like you."He said

"Are we in kindergarten again?"I asked amused at his way of phrasing it. Jack frowned and took my hands.

"Look Alice I am just going to say it. I am in love with you. When I found out about what Dylan did, all I wanted to do was hold you and never let him hurt you again." He said and I felt a weak smile playing on my klips.

"I still do want to hold you. Alice I will never let him hurt you again." He said. "Alice, if you don't believe me I will prove it." he said and flew up onto the roof.

"I'm in love with Alice Ride!"he yelled from the roof causing me to give out a shocked laugh through the tears I didn't realize that I had shed. He began to jump on the roof making a fool of himself.

"I love this woman! I love this woman! Dear Opera I love Alice Ride!"he yelled and I was flat out laughing now he had probably woken the entire neighborhood by now.

"Roses are red, violets are blue, Alice ride I want to give my heart to you, I hope you will give me yours too!"he shouted.

"Get down."I ordered between tearful giggles. He flew down and looked in my eyes.

"Will you give me your heart to hold and cherish?"he asked and I nodded. He leaned in and gave me a gentle kiss holding me as if I was porcelain that would break at any minute.

"I love you too Jack."I said and he wrapped me in his deep brown wings as we leaned in for our second kiss.

There sorry for it being so short.

Fangluv1089


	14. Chapter 14

JP owns everything

sorry that I haven't updated in forever had a lot of shit going on.

Surprises and fighting

MPOV

I heard Jack confessing to Alice and couldn't help but smile. She needed someone to care for her for once.

"The best I can say is he better treat her right."I said to fang as we drank coffee. Right at the moment we were just catching up after years apart. Fang gave a chuckle and nodded in agreement.

"For his sake at least she has as sharp of a tongue as you do."he said with a laugh. I nodded and glanced up as Nudge and Iggy ran in.

"Max!"she exclaimed and pulled me into a hug.

"I have missed you so much! I mean the others thought you were dead, but I never did. Then Dylan left and we knew something was up. But the we had to help your mom with the CSM so we couldn't go looking for you, then I ended up pregnant so I couldn't go looking for you either. Oh me and Iggy are married!" Said all in one breath.

"That's okay Nudge, and congrats!" I said smiling at her happy that she was okay and that she and Iggy finally realised that they loved each other and that they were happy at least.

"Max how about you go get some sleep it's late, you've been through a lot." Fang said and I nodded and stood.

"Which place do I sleep at?"I asked him.

"You can have my room until we can make better arrangements." Fang said, I nodded and headed for the room that he had shown to me earlier as his.

I sighed and lay back on the soft bed and let my eyes shut.

APOV

I sat on the roof with jack quietly and smiled as he pulled me to lay my head down on his lap.

"You need sleep." He said and I got an alarmed look despite myself. He gave a light smile and bent down to kiss my temple.

"I will be here when you wake up. I wont ever leave your side again." He said to me and I smiled and nodded.

"Okay."I said and drifted off to his hand gently stroking my hair,

LINE!

"Alice wake up."I distantly heard Jase whispering. I sat up quickly and looked around startled. I was laying on a bed in a room painted with an aqua blue. The sandy carpet and sky blue ceiling had me thinking that I was sinking to the bottom of the ocean for a moment.

"Jase where's Jack?" I asked. Jase smiled at me warmly and held out his hand.

"He had something to do. Hey Aunt Nudge wants to take you and your mom to a movie so she wants to get you ready." He told me and I nodded suspiciously and followed him out. Aunt Nudge waited in one of Jase's large bathrooms and she smiled when I walked up.

"Okay Alice just sit on that stool and we can begin." She said as she shut the door in Jase's face.

"Okay." I said quietly and sat on the plush red bar stool. she smiled and began to uncap makeups and hair products.

"Okay Alice I need you to change into this."she said and handed me a red corseted dress that stopped at the knees, and began to ruffle in layers at the waist. I gasped in surprise at it and looked at her.

"Are you sire its in my size?"I asked and she nodded. I stepped into the walk in shower and pulled a curtain around to hide myself. The dress fit tightly to hug my curves no matter how small they were and flattered my tanned legs. I stepped out and nudge smiled and clapped.

"It looks beautiful on you."she said smiling."Now please take a seat again." She said and I obeyed and waited quietly while she slathered layer after layer of make up on me and coated my hair in productcs.

LINE!

"Okay one last curl and you will be done." Nudge told me as she curled one last piece of my hair.

"And done." She said."You can look now."She said and I stood unsteady in the heals and looked in the mirror. When I did I couldn't believe my eyes. I the mirror stood a whole different person. Her face in general was shocking. Her cheekbones stood out whenever she moved due to the blush there, Her lips were a deep pink just on the border of red with a shining gloss over them. Her eyes were framed by a deep black eyeliner that made her green eyes look sharp and cat like the light orange/red eyeshadow helping. Not to mention her long black lashes framing her eyes looking like a Dark flower in full bloom. Her skin had been brought to an exotic tan that somehow made her glow and her mouth stood agape. I lifted my hand to the mirror and she did the same. I took my eyes off of my face to look at my hair. It was curled into little ringlets and pulled into a half up do that looked old fashioned yet new aged. Even my normally light brown hair looked darker more earthy brown than normal.

"Oh my god, Aunt Nudge."I whispered and she gave a wide smile.

"You like?"She asked from behind me as she put up the makeup I nodded mutely and she smiled.

"Thank you." she beamed and took my hand.

"Lets go."she said and led me to a car.

"Where is mom?" I asked and she shook her head.

"She will meet us at the movie theater." She said and I nodded and stepped in. When we were halfway there I realized that we were going to the wrong place.

"Uh Aunt Nudge where are we?" I asked and she remained quiet when she pulled the car over at the woods I was very suspicious. She turned and blindfolded me and I gave a scream of protest.

"Shush I'm not hurting you." I heard her say as she opened y door and quickly grabbed me.

"Alright now just walk forward I won't let you fall." She said leading me gently as I walked and stepped over the roots of trees when she told me.

"Okay almost there." She said and after a few minutes came to a stop. Instead of her hands removing my blindfold, firmer and larger ones took them off.

"Alice"Jack said when I could see.

"Jack what-?"I was cut off as I looked around. We were in a clearing that was covered in flowers and tall grass. a crystal blue river ran through the middle of it and i could see fish swimming through the water as theirs scales shined in the sunlight. Trees bordered the circular clearing so close together they looked like a wall that ran the perimeter. And by the river sat an elaborate picnic that had flowers blooming around it in the shape of a heart.

"Oh my god Jack." I breathed and he beamed.

"Surprise." he said and led me to the blanket.

FPOV

"Look Mia, I just cant trust you any more." I told her as I paced.

"Fang" Mia said looking desporate.

"No! You cheated on me. Again! I let it slide the first time we all make mistakes, but you had that man's child. Then you try to pass it off as my kid. I don't think we can do this anymore. Even Jase sees it, you lie to me and I try to let it slide and let it go. I just cant anymore. I'm sorry Mia but when you get home we re filling for a divorce." I said and walked out leaving her there dumbstruck. That was the most I had said in a long time and I was glad I did. I knew exactly who that baby belonged to as well. The man who had hurt my Max and the little girl who in general was supposed to be mine. Dylan was a dead man. He hurt too many people and he just didnt know how to stop.

"He's dead." I growled darkly under my breath as I took off for home.

APOV

"Jack this is amazing." I said as I bit into the piece of brownie he was feeding me.

"Thanks my dad taught me how to make it." He said smiling I gave a nod and leaned on him. He pulled me to his lap then turned me around to face him.

"You look beautiful Alice."He said I smiled and gently kissed him. He deepened the kiss and lay me back on the soft blanket. I smiled up at him when he stopped the kiss and lay with him as the sky began to dim and turn black we had been here all day and I had been happy all day.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I said in answer and I meant it.


	15. Chapter 15

Okay here it is the next chapter

JP owns all but my awesome looking pants so ha

previously on funny how things turn out-

"Jack this is amazing." I said as I bit into the piece of brownie he was feeding me.

"Thanks my dad taught me how to make it." He said smiling I gave a nod and leaned on him. He pulled me to his lap then turned me around to face him.

"You look beautiful Alice."He said I smiled and gently kissed him. He deepened the kiss and lay me back on the soft blanket. I smiled up at him when he stopped the kiss and lay with him as the sky began to dim and turn black we had been here all day and I had been happy all day.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I said in answer and I meant it.

Knight in shining armor

APOV

Jack smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

"Aw-w how sweet, Two love birds." An all to familiar voice cooed from behind us, I whipped around to see my father standing near by.

"Alice I don't remember saying that you could have a boyfriend. You know how you have to listen to daddy or you will face consequences." He growled as Jack pulled me up and behind him.

"Dad, I'm not afraid of you." I said my shaking voice eliminating any truth to my words. He tisked and began towards us.

"Alice you see that's the thing, I can always put the fear back in you." He growled as he pulled a cloth and an unmarked bottle out of his pocket. Jack was pushing me back and backing up himself. I gave a low whimper then screamed as he charged at us. He first grabbed Jack and knocked him out with the chemical athen lunged at me.

"Alice you honestly should think before leaving you daddy alone with all the money, I got new toys for you." He said. I gave a growl and glared at him.

"You aren't my daddy, you are a monster." I growled out and went to punch him, he stopped my hand and squeezed until I heard the little snaps of my fingers and felt the pain course up my arm. I screamed out shocked at the pain, and he placed the cloth over my mouth and nose. The last thing i remembered was him picking me up, and muttering about punishment.

LINE

MPOV

I glared at the clock for the millionth time. Alice and Jack hadn't even called in, and Iggy hadn't seen them.

"Fang I'm worried." I said, I had lost count of how many times I had said that. He nodded and went to a cubbord and returned with two hand guns and cell phones.

"We will go looking for her, it is getting late." He said and handed me a cell and gun.

"Uh fang why do you have these?" I asked, he gave an exasperated sigh and shook his head.

"Well Itex does still exist and we I wanted to keep these to protect my family, you kno in case they decided to show up." He said and I nodded.

"Makes sense." I muttered and tucked the gun and cell into each of my pockets. I was about to walk through the door when Jack bust in.

"Alice is with Dylan!" He said before either of us could say anything.

"What? How?" I ordered grabbing his shoulders.

"He knocked me out then I guess he grabbed Alice." He said as tears gathered in his eyes.

"I promised her that he would never hurt her again." He said and wiped away the tears. "I'm so sorry Max." He stated. I shook my head and pulled him to me in a hug.

"For now lets just focus on finding her." I said, he nodded and I turned to face fang.

"Call the flock together, I'm going to go pack medical supplies." I told him and grabbed some money.

"I'm coming with you, I need to help Alice." Jack said looking set. I looked at fang and after a few minutes he nodded.

"Go with Max to buy medical supplies, I will talk to you father." He said and we ran out to but what was needed.

JPOV(Jack)

I cant believe I had let Alice be taken by that monster. Even after I had promised never to let him hurt her again. I am such an idiot, and a liar, not mention a bastard.

"Okay Jack you go get any pain killers you can find, I'm going after the gauze and disinfectant." Max said. I nodded and grabbed a cart and took off down the isle.

APOV

I woke to a dim room that was freezing cold.

"Where am I?" I muttered and realized that I couldn't move.

"You are in my house." I heard his voice whisper. I gasped and felt tears instantly jump to my eyes.

"No." I whispered brokenly. His footsteps echoed on the concrete loudly as he walked forward.

"Oh yes." He said grinning like a mad man. My breathing picked up as he walked to a table in the corner of the room.

"Remember how I told you about those new toys?" He asked."Well you are about to see them." He said and walked over with what looked like a shock collar for dogs.

"Alice you have been a very bad pet." He informed me and strapped it around my neck."Lets test this." He said and pressed a button on a remote. A wave of electricity ran through my body and I screamed in shock.

"Good it works." He said =."I'm going to be a good father and leave it off for now." He said and hit a power button on the remote, the current stopped and I relaxed.

"Okay now let me show you what else is in my bag of goodies." He said and walked over to the table. He picked up a hunting knife that looked like a wild animal. One side of it was a regular smooth blade while the flip side was jagged and sharp looking.

"I cant wait to use this one." He said calmly and set it back. He then picked up a full syringe and smirked as he stalked over to me.

"This is for your feelings." He said and pulled up my heavy arm. I winced when he injected it into my arm and watched him walk away as an anxious feeling crept over me. He smiled as he turned his back on me then turned back with a thorned, metal tipped whip.

"Oh god." I whispered to myself. He smiled and walked over to my dress. He pulled out a pocket knife and began to slice away at the fabric, when it was cut he pulled it out from under me leaving me to shiver on the frozen cement.

"Alice I am so disappointed in you." He said glaring down at me. He rose the whip to strike my stomach then frowned and flipped me over. I heard the whistle of the whip before I felt the sting of the thorns and metal slice into my back. I let out a scream knowing that it left behind welts.

"Open your wings!" He ordered, and when I didn't open them fast enough he jerked them open. I let out a yelp and he gave a low chuckle.

"Bastard." I whispered.

"Oh that's no way to talk to your daddy." He cooed and the whip came down on the back of my legs again. I yelled and tried to pull away from him but I couldn't move an inch.

"What did you drug me with?" I demanded and he chuckled.

"A concoction I came up with that consists of a steroid, a sedative, and some adrenaline." He said and brought down the whip again.

"This punishment is for every time I thought of you when you and your mother vanished." He said. "And as a bonus I am turning on your collar doggy." He said and I felt a light pulse of electricity run through me. I yelped and he threw the whip down on my back again. I screamed and felt another current run through me.

LINE

fifty six lashes and currents later and he was just now putting the whip up an turning off my collar.

"Alright Alice now the fun begins." He said and flipped me over. I suppressed a sigh of relief as the cold floor soothed my back. He smirked and began to pull his clothes off and looked down at my underwear and pulled off my bra and panties.

"Alice even bloody you look good." He said and began to unbutton his jeans.

"Don't you touch her!" A voice yelled and I looked up to see mom standing with a gun pointed at Dylan.

"Mom!" I gasped out and dad simply chuckled and thrust the hunting knife deep into my side. I screamed in agony and grabbed my side, distantly aware that I could now move.

"Alice!" Mom screamed and ran to my side allowing dad to escape.

"M-mom." I gasped out as I spit out the blood that rushed to my lungs and mout.

"Alice honey hold on okay?" We will get help. Jack! Fang!" she yelled as she clutched me to her body.

"Jack's here?" I croaked out tiredly. Black spots were dancing on my vision and I wanted to pull them tight across my eyes like a curtain.

"Yes sweetie, don't talk okay." She said looking panicked.

"Mom...I ...I want...to sleep." I said each word taking effort.

"No honey not yet okay you need to stay awake a little longer okay." She said and I nodded weakly as jack ran in.

"Fang and dad went after him, Max if she is going to live we need to bandage her and get her to a hospital." He said tho it sounded far away.

"Right." Mom said. "Hand me the bagmnph." It as at that time that I fell from the world of consciousness only to fall into a empty space of floating.

FPOV

"Iggy take my left." I ordered, at the moment all I could see was red. The bastard had hurt Max and Alice for the last time. Law or not he was going to die, and suffer while he did.

"I would like to see you bastards catch me!" Dylan yelled behind his shoulder. My blood boiled and I sped up to catch him. After about twenty minutes Iggy pulled me to a stop.

"Fang we will get him later right now Alice and Max need you." He said. I was torn but I eventually let Iggy lead me away from the field.

MPOV

I paced the waiting room while the others watched me. Alice was in for surgery and I had already seen six extra nurses run into the room.

"Max please sit down." Angel said taking my hand.

"I cant my baby could be dying and I let it happen." I sobbed out and Angel stood and pulled me into a hug.

"She won't die." Angel said calmly. and I nodded against her shoulder. I looked up as fang walked in with Iggy ,both covered in mud and briers.

"Max, how is she?" Fang asked.

"I don't know." I said brokenly as tears began to flow again and my legs shook. He walked over, picked me up, and sat in a chair with me in his lap.

"Oh god Fang." I sobbed as he rocked me back and forth quietly,

APOV

I was floating through freezing black water. Lights shown from below the surface and I stared down at them feeling happy.

"Alice." I distantly heard a voice say and looked up to see a beautiful woman standing on the bay of a white beach. I flipped over in the water and swam towards her.

"Alice I am so glad that I can see you. Honey, you have a very big decision to make today." She said.

"What's that?" I asked and she smiled serenely.

"You need to choose whether to sty here or go back." She said and I shook my head.

"I choose going back." I said and paused after a minute.

"Why am I not going back?" I asked shaking my head. She gave a tinkling laugh and shook her head as well.

"I can't tell you that you have to find that out for yourself." She said and I frowned.

"Well shit." I muttered and sat on the sand in thought.


	16. Chapter 16

JP can I have MR

JP-no!

me-aw-w :(

Visitor ans decisions

MPOV

Two weeks, it has been two weeks since my baby went into a coma. Two weeks since I have heard her beautiful laughter. I let out an anguished cry and gripped her hand tighter. She looked so helpless, even with our extraordinary powers of healing she was still covered in cuts and welts from Dylan.

"I can't believe I let this happen." I whispered and Fang sighed from beside me.

"Max none of us knew that he would do something like this." He said rubbing my back trying to comfort me. His words only brought rage to the front of my mind.

"I should have thought of this when Jack asked if he could take her to that damn field!" I shouted, jumping up and getting in his face."And all you are doing is saying stupid words!" I shouted.

"Max if you don't calm down you will have to leave again." Gazzy warned from the other side of Alice's bed.

"You stay out of this!" I growled at him.

"Look Max I know that you are worried over Alice but freaking out on everyone will get you nowhere. So calm down or I will have to escort you to a holding cell until you can calm down." He warned and tears sprang to my eyes.

"Why would you say something like that?" I demanded as tears flowed.

"It's procedure, now go out and get a coffee I will be here with her and so will Iggy. He will take Fang's place while he goes with you to make sure that you maim or seriously injure a too perky nurse." He said calmly and sipped his own coffee. I nodded and allowed fang to lead me out. I glanced up at Angel who walked in to check Alice's vitals. She had promised me that she would be the only doctor attending to Alice from now on.

"Iggy go sit with Alice." Fang said as we passed, he nodded and followed Angel into the room.

"Max you really do need to calm down, she won't die she just needs to wake up"Fang said calmly. I nodded and watched him pour the coffee. We were in the doctors lounge using one of Angel's passes, so we didn't have to gt the crappy vending machine coffee.

"I'm just worried." I said, he nodded and looked down at his phone.

"It's Iggy, says we might wanna go back to the room says it's important." He said I nodded and left the coffee in the trash and hurried to her room. I stopped short when I saw who was standing in the room. I looked at everybody else's faces and they did not look happy for him to be here.

"hello Max."He said calmly

"Hello Jeb." I said.

APOV

I stared between the lush forest and the black waters. I stood on the bay of the island again and I was deciding what to do.

"I know what I am going to do." I called ad she appeared again.

"Is that so?" She asked. I nodded and she smiled at me. "Then show me what you wish." She said I nodded and turned to the waters.

"Here goes nothing." I muttered and dived into the water swimming deeper into the darkness, the lights no longer in the water. I touched the bottom and bright light enveloped me. I closed my eyes and curled up against the light knowing that it was burning my skin.

"Open you eyes sweetie." I soft voice said and I looked up to be viewing a woman who looked to be a goddess. Her blond hair flowed past her thin waist. Her skin was tanned to perfection. She was tall and wore a dress that flattered her curves. Tho the most stunning thing was her bright blue eyes that sparked and held a gentleness that would draw anybody in.

"Where am I this time?" I demanded and she let out a musical tinkling laugh.

"You are in between." She said calmly.

"Meaning?" I asked and she laughed again.

"Meaning you have just made the decision to choose which way to go. Back, or foreword." She said and I was pissed.

"Really! I just spent a week on that damn bay for nothing!" I yelled and she let out a shocked laugh.

"Not exactly, had you of chosen the forest you would have been trapped forever, but you chose the clear waters ad swam your way to you own choice." She said. I frowned and shook my head.

"Alright fortune cookie what do I do now?" I asked. She smiled and shook her head.

"That is for you to decide." She said.

"Okay who are you anyway?" I asked as I sat down and leaned on a lamp post that appeared out of nowhere.

"Well I am you conscious." She said.

"Your fucking with me right?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Sorry no. Now you must decide weather to go back or go foreword. But before you decide think long and hard on what you would be ging back to or leaving behind." She said.

"Just what the hell does that mean?"I demanded but she put a finger to her lips and dissipated."Great." I growled to myself and did what she said and began to think quietly. but I already knew. And I had my decision.

"Conscious I know what to choose!" I called out and she appeared.

"That was fast and what do you choose?" She asked.

"I choose..."

Don't you just love those cliffies. Well sorry for it being short I gotta go to bed early tonight sorry and it is already three thirty-seven so, yeah.


	17. Chapter 17

JP owns everything

okay first off let me say sorry for leaving you hanging for so long. I had to take a break from everything due to my well being and family stuff. Now I will probably be starting a new story soon so I wont be paying as much attention to this one but I will continue to update. Okay last thin I will be ending this with twenty to twenty one chapters. Okay here we go.

Last time-

"It's Iggy, says we might wanna go back to the room says it's important." He said I nodded and left the coffee in the trash and hurried to her room. I stopped short when I saw who was standing in the room. I looked at everybody else's faces and they did not look happy for him to be here.

"hello Max."He said calmly

"Hello Jeb." I said.

"Conscious I know what to choose!" I called out and she appeared.

"That was fast and what do you choose?" She asked.

"I choose..."

Decisions

MPOV

"Jeb what are you doing here?" I demanded. He held up his hands to show he meant no harm.

"I'm here to help my granddaughter." He said simply and I shook my head.

"No I don't need your help." I growled at him and he shook his head sadly.

"I believe that your comatose daughter begs to differ." He said back calmly.

"Jeb just leave." Angel said as she changed Alice's IV. Jeb shook his head and looked sadly around the room.

"Look Angel read my mind, I would never hurt Alice. All I want to do is get her to wake up." He said looking at my daughter with a concerned look.

"What could you do to wake her that Angel cant?" I demanded, pissed that he would even try to touch my baby.

"Itex has been working on a new drug, that is supposed to repair the mental damage done to one who is afflicted. Such as a coma victim, or a mentally challenged child." He said. I shook my head furiously.

"No I am not letting my baby go to that place. She has already been through enough." I growled, crossing the room to stand between her and Jeb.

"Look I wouldn't even take her to Itex. I would bring the drug here. Or if you are more comfortable we could take her and the drug to your house. Of course we would need medical equipment and the permission of a doctor." He said quickly holding his hands up again.

"No!" I growled and glanced at the thoughtful looks on everyone's faces.

"Max," Nudge said looking like she was about to suggest that we should listen.

"No!" I shouted glaring at the traitors."This is MY daughter! I will not allow her to be some common experiment! I won't!" I screamed only half aware of what I was doing.

"Max calm down please." Iggy said reaching out.

"Don't touch me!" I shouted jerking away and backing into Alice's bed further.

"She hasn't slept." I distantly heard fang explain.

"Max, What he is saying is a good idea. She wouldn't be an experiment, this would help her. He swears it." Angel said.

"He is lying!" I screeched, my voice going to a volume that I didn't know I could manage."He will not touch her! I won't let him. I let Dylan and he almost killed her!" I screamed as tears gathered in my eyes. I barely felt the pinprick of a needle, before the sedative that Angel injected me with began to take effect.

"No. Fang don't let them." I slurred trying to make him understand. I watched horrified as he shook his head sadly and caught me before I could hit the floor.

"Please." I whispered before drifting into blackness.

APOV

"I choose to wake up." I said calmly. She nodded and looked me directly in the eyes.

"You choose to go back to all of the pain and suffering of weakness?" She asked.

"You can stay here where you will be safe and free from pain." She told me and I shook my head.

"I don't care about the pain and the suffering. There is no way that you could be my conscious. If you were you would care about the people I would be leaving."I said calmly. She smiled and shook her head.

"Why do you care about them? They don't care about you. Your mother let you get raped. You little boyfriend let you end up like this. Even your best friend allowed you to go unprotected." She said cruelly.

"No! My mother got me out! Jack tried to help me, I don't blame him. Or Jase for what happened. The only one at fault is my father." I said coldly and she gave a cruel laugh.

"Fine return to the pain of the waking world." She said and a hole opened in the wall of the white nothingness. I walked to it and crossed the threshold.

"Great."I muttered as I stared at the trees and green grass."Where am I this time?" I demanded to no one in particular.

"The third level." A small girl said calmly as she sat in the grass and ate a wild strawberry.

"And that means?"I asked.

"That means you are one step closer to consciousness." She said and I nodded little confused.

"And how many steps are there?" I asked, mildly curious.

"Five." She said and stood up. I looked her up and down and nodded. She looked about twelve. Her hair cascaded down her back in a straight, black, waterfall. Her eyes were a deep blue, her skin was a deep olive tone, and she wore a purple dress that stopped at the knees.

"And who are you?"I asked as I leaned on a tree beginning to get used to the whole random person thing.

"I'm someone you will meet in the future." She said calmly.

"okay I'm psychic now apparently." I muttered to myself. She gave a tinkling laugh and held out her hand.

"Come I have some things to show you." She said.

"I am the ghost of Christmas future Ebenezer Scrooge." I muttered to myself as I took her hand. She gave out a second laugh and led me out of the meadow.

"So what is this one for?" I asked and she pointed ahead.

"This is where we walk through the events that led to this." She said coolly. I nodded feeling reluctant to agree to that.

"We start here." She said and pointed to the meadow that I had left Jack at when dad took me. I watched quietly as what had happened replayed. I smiled when he leaned in to kiss me and frowned when dad appeared from a small gap in the trees.

"Okay." The girl said and began pulling me along we walked into a dark room. I flinched when a light was flicked on to show my sleeping form.

"I don't need to see this memory." i said shaking my head. She nodded.

"But you do need to see his." She said and leaned forward and lightly touched dad's shoulder. We were instantly sucked into a bright hospital room to see dad holding a baby girl. Jase's mom sat in the bead staring adoringly at them.

"Dylan, Fang knows. And he will take Max from us." She told him.

"I don't know how to get her back. Hell I don't even know where they are at." He said frowning and handing the little girl back to Mia.

"I do know where they are." Mia said calmly as she rocked the baby girl.

"They are living with my ex-husband. Jase tells me that Alice will be going with Jack on a date. To a meadow. Get rid of Max, and we can take Alice, and hide her until Max is gone. Then we can take Alice, and our own baby girl and we can have our own happy little family. Of course we would have to move but I can live with that." She said.

"Alice needs to learn her place first. She doesn't know how to listen." He said calmly. Mia nodded.

"Then go buy some new toys and grab her." She said calmly . He nodded and walked out of the room and the memory disappeared around us.

"That bitch!" I shouted, pissed beyond words."How could she?"i demanded

"Now that you know what lays ahead do you still want to wake up?" She asked. I bit my lip and nodded.

"Okay." She said and touched my shoulder. I felt like I was being blasted through a million walls. I gasped as I hit a bed.

"Thank god." I muttered and sat up to the dull white room of the hospital. Everyone was standing around, arguing noticing even noting me.

"Hello?" I asked.

"They can't see you." A man said as he leaned on the wall.

"Okay, why?" I demanded. He gave a light smile and held out his hand.

"You are having an out of body experience. Don't worry you won't die this is just to show you what you are missing." He said calmly.

"So what are they arguing about?" I asked.

"Hush and listen." He said and I did so.

"Look I know you mean well but we still need Max's permission."Fang said calmly to a man who I didn't know.

"Well at the moment she is out cold. If anything we could just say that she woke while she was out." He said looking at everyone.

"Fang maybe Jeb is right. I mean if she stays under any longer Max will snap." Angel said. Fang gave a slight sigh and nodded.

"Good." Jeb said and pulled a syringe out of his pocket.

"You knew we were going to say yes?" Angel demanded sounding a little furious.

"Yes I know how much you care for her and I knew you would say yes." He said calmly as he strode over to my sleeping body.

"No don't!"I yelled trying to stop him. He didn't heard me and injected the drug into my arm. A gust of air blew my hair back and I was forced back. I woke with a gasp and looked around shocked.

"Oh my god Alice." Jack said and ran up to hug me tightly. I hugged him back out of impulse.

"Oh thank god you are okay." He said whispering in my ear. He backed off and I was surprised to see Fang hugging me.

"Alice don't ever do anything like this again." He ordered. I nodded and bit my lip but I couldn't keep it from him.

"Mia was the one who told dad where I was. He wants to kill mom and take me. She wants to make me in her family and run away with dad." IU said in one breath leaving the room stunned.

"What?" Fang asked.


	18. author notesorry

hey people I'm sorry to say this but I have a sprained hand and wrist either that or they are jammed. There fore I wont be writing for a bit until it feels better. I'm so sorry, but as soon as I feel better and can type I will put four chapters. Thank you and please keep up the support I love you all and I promise that those chapters will be good. And I know that I'm typing this but its taking me ten minutes to type it all up.

Fangluv1089


	19. Chapter 18

JP owns everything

good news mu hand feels okay today i can bend it without too much pain so im able to type yay !

APOV

I stared at the floor as Jack wheeled me out of the hospital. Fang followed quietly behind me talking in a muted conversation to Iggy. Mom was at home with Nudge setting up for my arrival back. I gave out a sigh and glared ahead.

"I can walk you know." I said impatiently. Jack shook his head.

"Sorry Ali. The rules are that you cant walk out if you were in the OR at any point and time."he said and I gave a grumble of impatience. He gave out a laugh and sped me up knowing that I just wanted out of there.

"So whats on the agenda for today?" I asked as turned to look at everyone's sudden silence.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Alice honey you just got out of a coma after almost three weeks. You aren't doing anything but rest for a while." Iggy said and I let out a breath.

"No." I said simply. Jack stopped walking and I turned to face.

"I'm not sitting still. As you said I have been in a coma. Therefore I am well rested." I said and ignored Jack's light laugh.

"No." Fang said. I glared at him and shook my head.

"Fang I can do what I wish. You and I both know that we have incredible healing skills so there." I said in a huff and Jack started wheeling me ahead again.

"Alice." Fang said sounding tired.

"No." I said ignoring him. I knew exactly what I wanted to do. An it would probably land me right back in the hospital again.

"Jack when we get home, I need to speak to you and Jase." I said not turning to face him.

"Okay." He said.

I know short but oh well im typing more okay just need to break on my hand. These last few chapters will proabibly be the last ones but I might start a small series on this tell me what you think of that idea.

Fangluv1089


	20. Chapter 19

JP can I have MR

JP-no!

me-aw-w :(

Planning and leaving.

yes I realize that the last one didn't have a title sorry i forgot about it kitten kept getting in the way

on with it!

APOV

I glanced up at the door as Jase walked in looking tired.

"Alice, I'm glad to see you okay." He said. I nodded and he sat on my bed beside Jack.

"Okay I need to ask a favor. And I will understand wholly if you say no and walk out of this room and out of my life." I said calmly, and they looked at each other suspiciously.

"Sure Alice what do you need?" Jack asked. I gave a sigh and sat back, now uncomfortably in my plush desk chair.

"I'm going after my dad. He needs to see the pain that he has put my mother and I through. I need you two to cover for me." I said calmly. They looked at each other, then began to whisper quietly so that I couldn't hear. After a few minutes, they both turned to face me and frowned.

"No we wont be covering for you." Jase said. I frowned and nodded.

"I understand." I said.

"Let us finish. We won't be covering for you because you will need back up. Face it you will get you ass killed without someone to back you up and help handle what he, and Mia throw at you." Jack said and I looked at them hopefully.

"Are you sure, I mean I'm probably going to kill him. And if I get my ass caught then we all get tried for murder or attempt at murder." I said and they both nodded calmly.

"Ali, we have stuck with you through this much, why not go a little longer?" Jase said and I felt tears threatening to fall.

"Yeah, I mean you _are_ my girlfriend and practically Jase's sister." Jack said and I nodded at his slightly unsure look.

"Okay." I said and stood.

"But you are going to plan first, we all are." Jase said and I turned to face him.

"Plan what?" I asked not liking that.

"Well, first off we need to plan packing. We can't just take off without any supplies. Then we need to figure out where he is. Just flying around aimlessly will get us nowhere. And lastly how we are going to take him out, I mean once again we cant just run in guns blazing like idiots. Oh an there is also getting all this done without our parents noticing." He added. Jack and I looked at each other, then at him.

"You've been reading the spy books again haven't you?" Jack asked in a joke and Jase blushed slightly.

"Only on weekends."He mumbled and I shook my head.

"Okay James Bond what do you propose we do?" Jack asked and I bit back a giggle.

"Well what do you think we will need?" He asked looking directly at me.

"Well clothes, money, food, and communication." I said, ticking th4em off on my hand.

"Not to mention maps, equipment, and something to hold it all. Also where will we get money?" Jack quipped in.

"Well I have a trust fund set back. About three hundred dollars." Jase said.

"I have a savings account in my name with four hundred." Jack said and we gave him an odd look.

"What, neighborhood chores really pay off." He said. We nodded and I stood to go to my jewelry box. Gazzy had snagged it for me when they were searching the house.

"Here." I said and produced eight hundred.

"Whoa. How did you get that?" Jack demanded, I shrugged and handed it to him.

"And as for bags lets just use old backpacks." I said calmly and Jase nodded.

"There is two things but what will our parents say when food randomly disappears?" Jack asked.

"They won't know, we sneak down at night and get enough that they wont notice, but we will stay fed on the way." I said and he nodded.

"What about transportation?" Jase asked.

"We borrow one of the cars and when we get to a certain place, we fly." Jack said. "My dad taught me how to hot-wire and drive a car at nine." He added and I looked at him, impressed.

"Okay," I said. "Now gear, the basics we need is a map, our cell phones, chargers, and some laptops." I stated and they both nodded.

"Okay and the maps we could pull up on our laptops." Jase stated simply.

"And the clothes are pretty basic." I added in.

"Alright there is that now we need to find him and get everything together." Jack said.

"We leave in a week." I said calmly and stood.

"For now block any thoughts of this and get ready, I will find the bastard." I said.

LINE

I glanced over Jacks shoulder as he wrote the farewell note. We are leaving tonight and we thought to leave a note to our parents, basically stating not to worry and that we loved them, just in case.

"You ready?" Jase asked by the door. I nodded and signed my name at the bottom of the note and took Jack's hand.

"Lets go." He said and led me to the door.

"Just where do you think you are going?" I heard a voice demand. I turned to face Fang and frowned.

"To get justice you got a problem with that?" I demanded, Jase knew that if he stood in the way, I would kick his dad's ass.

"No, I want you to take this." He said and walked to a closed cupboard. He unlocked it and pulled out a case almost as long as my leg. It was round and had rope tying it shut, and had a leather strap on it, to carry on one's back. He handed it to me, and Jase gasped.

"Dad, is that-?" He asked and Fang nodded.

"Open it when you get there." He said and helped me pull it over my shoulder and under my other arm.

"What is it?" I asked, but he shook his head and handed me the keys to his jaguar and a yellow envelop.

"Be careful and give the bastard a few hits for me." He said, I nodded and went to get in the car.

"Jack you are driving." I said and he took the keys. Jase got in the back with our stuff and I climbed in beside Jack.

"So where to?" He asked.

"California." I said and Jack gasped." That will take a week at the least to get there."He said.

"Not if we fly half way." I countered, and he sighed but nodded.

"Kay, whats in the envelope?" He asked. I looked and smirked.

"Fake IDs, licenses, Permits, credit cards, a note, and some cash." I said. I pulled out the note and smirked.

"We knew you three would go after him. Here are some things that we know you didn't think of. Oh there is three thousands in cash and about a thousand on the credit card. Good luck and come back, please, we cant handle Max on our own. Iggy and Fang." I read aloud and smiled.

"Well at least we have them on our side." I mumbled and glanced at what was in the back.

"What is in that cylinder case anyway?" I asked, looking at it.

"I will tell you later, for now lets just focus on driving." Jase said calmly and Jack sped up purring with the engine.

"I love this car." He purred, and I smirked.

"I know you do." I said, and looked out the window. Dad I hope you are ready because here I come.

Okay I was thinking on having this as the last chapter until I start the second one but, I decided I have a few more Ideas for this one, so I'm thinking about three more chapters maybe two then I do the next one. Oh and what do you think is in the case guesses are welcome.


	21. Chapter 20

JP won't let me own MR so I won't give him any cookies. Mwhahaha.

Okay so this will be the last chapter. If I get enough reviews suggesting that I write a sequel, I will post an epilogue after this chapter and say the name to the next one.

On with the show!

Funny how things turn out.

APOV

"Lets land here I think a bug is stuck in my wings." I said to the boys. They nodded and we circled a forest to land on the bank of the lake that it contained.

"Okay we are three miles from where Dylan was last spotted. Word has it that he is buying a house in that area." Jack said calmly." How on earth did you hack the federal system?" I demaned and he shrugged.

"It's a talent." He said calmly. I sighed but let it go, what he learned in his free time wasn't of my concern.

"Righ so we ambush tonight?" I asked and leaned on a tree and began to pick bugs and twigs out of my wings.

"No we scout and find a weak point, sneak in, and execute the plan. That way we can get in, get out, and live." Jase said.

"And if we happen to get separated we meet back at this lake." Jack said, we all nodded in agreement and I stood to go look at the cylinder.

"So what is this anyway?" I asked, curious. Jase smiled and walked over to take it from me.

"It's a gift for when I turn eighteen. I can't wait." He said and I opened it and gasped.

"Is that a-?" I demanded.

"Oh yeah." He answered for me.

"Cool."I breathed.

LINE

"You ready?" Jase asked. I nodded and looked at jack. I couldn't help but stop and stare at him. I hadn't noticed before but he looked like a true warrior. The black shirt he wore was tight across his muscled chest and arms. The bow and arrow he held was sleek and old fashioned. He refused to use anything other than his wooden staff bow and metal plated arrows. I smirked and glanced at his black skinny jeans, realizing I would proabibly never get a chance to see him like that ever again, I frowned.

"Jack, Jase, I love you both so much. And I would understand if you wanna back down." I said and they shook their heads.

"Hell no." Jase said.

"He deserves this and we want to deliver it to him." Jack said and I flung myself into his arms and deeply kissed him.

"I love you so much." I whispered.

"I love you too." He said and I stepped away and hugged Jase, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

We broke our embrace and all three of us turned to face the house that would likely be our graves. I picked up the double edged sword that Fang had given us, and I heard Jase cock his gun and adjust his daggers.

"Lets go." i said and gently opened the unlocked door. The house was black, all lights were off except for a TV somewhere. I gave a light breath and motioned for the boys to follow me in.

"Okay I will find Dylan, both of you scout out and be careful." I said and headed for what looked like a hallway. A sigh from near by caught my attention and I turned to face Dylan.

"Alice, you never learn do you?" He asked and I glared at him.

"Dylan for fourteen years you have abused me. I cant even say how many you have been abusing mom have brought me close to death twice and made me feel like I was worth nothing." I said and he smiled.

"Oh so you kept track? How thoughtful of you." He mocked.

"Enough talk." I growled and ran for him. He grabbed me by the arms and thew me into a wall.

"No hugs?" He asked putting on a fake mask of hurt.

"Lets take this outside." He said and dragged me out by one arm. He threw me to the ground and grabbed something from the side of the house.

"Nice sword but will it stand a crowbar?" He asked and I rolled out of the way to avoid being hit by the rusty metal bar. An idea struck me and I jumped up and took off, getting ready for a up and away.

"Aw is baby tired?" Dylan mocked and gasped when I lifted off."You aren't getting out that easy." He growled and flew after me. I almost let out a shocked laugh when lightning and thunder clapped to light up the night sky. Dylan lunged at me and i dropped down to avoid him.

"Bitch hold still." He growled and flew at me again. I dodged once more and smirked, Jack, Jase, and I had done this all the way over here. This was almost too easy. Lightning flashed again to illuminate his angry features. The scowl on his face mixed with the unshaven stubble, messy hair, and thick eyebrows mad him look like a gorilla. I gave a laugh and he took his chance to knock the sword out of my hand.

"Shit." I whispered and ducked when he came at me again.

"Not so tough now without your sword, are ya?" He demanded mockingly. I growled and charged at him kicking the bar out of his hands. He gave a yell of anger and pain and watched his bar fall to the ground.

"I could ask you the same." I growled to him and he came at me swinging. I ducked and gasped when and arrow shot straight through his wing. He felt it and grabbed onto me in a death grip as we plummeted. He turned me over so he would land on me and break his fall.

"Not today daddy dearest." I snarled and flipped him over. He didn't have time to react before his back and head smacked the hard packed dirt and we skidded to a stop.

"You will pay for that." He slurred already sounding tired.

"Yeah I believe that." I said sarcastically.

He got a sly look and looked me dead in the eyes.

"You wouldn't kill me, you love me and I love you. And you can't kill an innocent, and I'm your father." He mumbled. My temper flared when he said that and I shook my head.

"Yeah I would." I growled pulling him up and slamming him intot he dirt only distantly realizing that we were on pavement of a driveway now.

"Because one, I don't love you," I said slamming him again. "And you aren't capable of love!." I growled each sentence was punctuated with his head and back slamming into the pavement.

"Two, you are not an innocent. Anyone who can beat their spouse and child everyday, then rape their child and try to take them is not an innocent." I growled at him.

"And three, You- Are-Not-My-Father!" I shouted and slammed his head back. A look of hurt and guilt was plastered on his face as I heard the sickening crack of bone as his neck broke.

"You were never my father, Fang is my father." I said, tears were freely flowing down my face as Jack and Jase ran over to pull me up off of Dylan's twitching form. That same look of hurt, guilt, and betrayal etched on his face, even as his eyes closed and he stopped moving.

I turned to the first person holding me and realized it was jack. He pulled me into a firm but gentle embrace and cooed warm soft words to me as I sobbed and ruined his shirt. I heard a different source of crying and looked up to seejase holding a small bundle.

"We cant just leave her here." He said and I nodded.

"Lets go home." I whispered and looked at Jack as he went to gt the sword.

"I'm with you there." He whispered and I opened my wings and looked up as the first drop from the oncoming storm fell.

"The heavens are crying for joy." Jase said as Jack came up to take my hand.

"Let them I'm too tired to." I said and watched the boys take off, they knew I would follow when I was ready. I turned to Face Dylan's body and sighed.

"Finally, finally I am safe. You made my life hell! You destroyed mom! You hurt Fang and Jase! You were a horrible man and I hope you rot in hell! I was right by the way you were the waste of space. Goodbye cruel man we are finally even." I said and lifted off following the boys, the rain that fell mixed with my tears, to mask the sadness in my crying. I had killed a man, no not a man, a monster, a devil, and now I was free.

LINE

I watched Jase play hide and seek with Annabelle, his little sister, er our little sister. I glanced at jack and hopped into his lap. He caught me easily and pulled me in for a kiss. I smiled as I glanced around the room. It's Christmas. It has been almost thirteen months since I killed Dylan. Mom knows and just thanks whoever is listening that the three-four- of us were okay.

I grinned as I looked over to see mom kissing fang under the mistletoe. He looked hilarious in the green sweater with a blinking Christmas tree on it. I had given it to him as a joke gift then pouted 'till he put it on.

I looked back at jase then around at the room full of family and friend. To think, a year ago I was crumpled on the floor taking beating after beating. Its funny how things turn out, isn't it?


	22. Epilogue

Alright since I love you all, I will be writing a sequel. My posts wont be as fast seeing as how I will be starting school back soon. But for now here is the epilogue, and I will be putting the title to the sequel up at the end. here it goes as normal JP owns it all.

Epilogue

15 months ago.

No ones POV

Mia approached Dylan's broken form and frowned. A single tear slipped from her before she let out a yell of anguish and fell to her knees beside him.

"Get up, wake up, please." She sobbed brokenly as she pulled him to her. He lay limply in her arms as she sobbed, her tears gently falling to his cheeks and running off to make him look like he was crying with her. Mia brokenly took his neck and snapped it back into place and lay him on the cement.

"Goodbye my love." She whispered and kissed his rain soaked forehead. She stood and turned to walk away, but stopped dead in her tracks at the sound of gasping and coughing.

"Dylan." She said and spun to face him. He lay curled on his side coughing and trying to sit up.

"Don't." Mia advised and pulled his head to her lap to comfort him until he stopped choking.

"Who did this?" Mia asked as he sat up.

"My daughter. But she should have learned a bit more about me before she tried to kill me. Thanks to Itex, I can't be killed by a simple neck snap." He said and looked at Mia.

"They have our daughter. I want to get her back and get payback." He said and Mia stood.

"Lets go then." She said and Dylan shook his head.

"They are smarter than we thought, we need to call some friends up." He said knowing exactly who he needed to call.

"Get me the number for Itex and Gunther-Hagen." He said. Mia nodded and ran inside, Dylan stood and looked to the clearing sky, furious.

"Alice, I wanted to let you live, I wanted to have you as my daughter, but since your little stunt, I have to kill you." He said to the sky and followed Mia into the house.

Present day

APOV

"Jack slow down!" I yelled as I chased him through the park.

"Not until you agree to go on vacation with me and Jase!" He shouted back. I gave a sigh and pretended to slip.

"Jack!" I shouted as I hit the ground and pretended to hit my head and be hurt.

"Oh shit Alice are you okay? I knew I shouldn't have had you running on this ice. Is anything broken? Are you bleeding anywhere? Do you have a concussion? How many fingers am I holding up?" He asked all in one breath. I decided to end his worry and pulled him down and rolled on top of him.

"Caught 'ya." I whispered and kissed him gently. He smiled under my lips and picked me up.

"You know if you had on a white dress this would make the perfect picture." He said in my ear and I smiled lightly.

"Not until we are older." I ordered and he nodded.

"Fine." He said and I smirked as he set me down.

"And I have to ask mom and Fang if it is cool with them for the three of us to run off to a random place for two weeks." I said calmly. He gave a dramatic sigh but nodded.

"Fine."He said and set me down.

"You two should really get a room." Jase said as he landed.

"No one asked you to watch." I said offended. He laughed and handed me my cell.

"You forgot it at home." He said.

"Thanks bro." I muttered and tucked it away.

"Aw the perfect scene. Three killers and one is a traitor." A voice snarled from behind. We all turned in unison and gasped. There stood a true nightmare surrounded by monsters and the devils wife. I straightened despite my fear and glared.

"Dad, I thought you were dead?"

Hows that for a cliffy ha, now the title. I have three choices and I need your help to tell me what to choose. Just leave a comment in the reviews on what you like and which ever title is asked for the most, I will use. the choices are;

1 New beginnings, and old vengeance.

2 Funny how things come back to haunt you.

3 What goes around comes around, then goes back around.

I lied I have four,

4 What goes up, sometimes stays up.

Okay when the title is chosen I will leave an authors note saying the title and try to start as soon as possible.

Fangluv1089.


	23. Name selection and a few updates

Okay it looks like Funny how things come back to haunt you will be the next name. Okay just a few posts on the progress, It will probably take me a while to post, because my sister is leaving for college on Monday and that same day a good family friend is coming to visit, so I will be busy at best. I will try to post the first few chapters if I have any free time this weekend but I might not. My mom just got married so we have that today and then its all on my sis and college. If anything I have nights to myself, tonight and Saturday night. So yeah. But I promise it will be up. Thank you for keeping up and staying patient, I love you all, and I promise the first chapters I post will be jucy.

Fangluv1089


	24. ANNOUNCEMENT is that spelled right?

Right so funny how thins come back to haunt you is up and running.

Fangluv1089


End file.
